


Garob on a Boring Day

by Shitpostulum



Category: Pendulum/Knife Party
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitpostulum/pseuds/Shitpostulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes wrong so Gareth and Rob make the day fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garob on a Boring Day

It was a boring day for Rob and Gareth because the television broke and their computer blue screened so they couldn't make music until Geek Squad came to fix it. Rob asked Gareth what he wanted to do and he said "Let's have sex" and Rob was like "Yes! Finally!" And then they grabbed each other's beach ball fannies and sloshed their tongues like a pair of obese leeches.

Shit started getting real funkay in dat studio as they started tearing each other's clothes off like dinosaurs. Rob's nipples had become three inches long from his horniness and Gareth's moobs became dicks. They slapped their dick-nipples together until they shot milk on each other then their nipples returned to normal. Rob commanded Gareth to bend the fuck over. He obliged like a cockroach and whimpered like a snake as his cornhole became spread for the world to see.

Rob Swire stuffed his meaty man torpedo up Gareth's tushy. Gareth farted like a Skuntank involuntarily as the thick rod of Yttrium unfolded his fanny like an origami crane. Gareth started making horse noises as Rob rode him like a paper bag. The sky opened up and all Gareth could see were cinnamon buns as he had SO MANY ORGASMS from the manly pole of Drain-O cleaning his pipe. He glowed like an Ampharos as Rob poured the cream of the crop all over his round, fabulous Jigglypuff buttocks. Rob became a pile of ashes as he was burnt out from the best night ever. They combined and became Majin Vegeta. And that, as they say, is that.


End file.
